Aercy (Year 1)
by Aariel Rose
Summary: Can a Hufflepuff and Slytherin get along? Well enough to fall in love? Ari is already judged for being a Slytherin that is friends with Gryffindors and a Slytherin that broke the reputation for Slytherins. Percy has always been quiet and mysterious, especially after the death of his parents. Thestrals are his strength, and his weakness, and he doesn't open up about his feelings.
1. Prologue 2: Aurelia

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" emScratch. Scratch, scratch./embr / Rolling over in my cozy bed, I see a tawny owl scratching my bedroom window with its claw. I jump out of bed and run to the window trying to avoid the cold wooden floors. Opening the window, The owl jumps onto the sill. br / While I try to untie the letter from the owl's leg, it pecks at my fingers. br / "No!" I say sternly. "It is for me." br / The creature gives me a weary look. br / Quickly, I untie the letter and send the owl on its way. Upon seeing the Hogwarts seal, I yell, "Meemaw, it's here!"br / I hear my 65 year old grandmother running up the stairs and down the / "It did?" she asks, cautiously / Waving the envelope, I smile and nod. Opening it, I read:/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"HOGWARTS SCHOOL emof/em WITCHCRAFT emand/em WIZARDRY/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" /p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"Headmaster: Albus Dumbledorebr /em(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,br /Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)/em/div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"emDear Ms. Hazel,/em/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"emWe are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment./em/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"emTerm begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July./em/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"br /emYours sincerely,/embr /br /br /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"emMinerva McGonagall/em/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"emDeputy Headmistress/embr /br / Meemaw smiles and asks, "Do you want to go to Diagon Alley to get supplies to day or tomorrow?"br / "Then let's go today, the train leaves tomorrow," I say / Nodding, she tells me to get dressed and meet her down in the kitchen./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"xXxXxXxXxXxXx/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" "Meemaw, where are we going?" I whine, shouting over the people the cobblestone / "Just keep up, We're going to get you a wand," she says slowing down just enough for me to catch / I become silent and focus on trying to keep pace with a 65 year old woman. After more minutes of being jostled around, I finally see the "Ollivander's" sign. After making sure no one was in the store we / The bell rings as the door closes behind us. "Hello?" Meemaw calls / "Why, hello Gretchen. It has been a long time," An old man says, emerging from the many aisles of shelves. br / "Ollivander, yes it really has," she says / "Now who's this pretty young lady you have with you?" He asks curiously to / "Aurelia Hazel," I say with as much courage I can / "Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl," He says / My face turns pink as does my / Meemaw puts her hand to her face as Ollivander's face grows with curiosity. I shake my hair back to a standard brown / "Curious, very curious," he mutters walking around me pinching strands of my / "And before you ask, no, I can only change my hair color at will," I say / He nods and starts to take measurements. After a while, he stops and walks to the shelves, muttering something to / A minute passes and he walks back out with multiple thin boxes. Setting them on the desk, that I hadn't noticed until, he pulls out a slender / "Yew, dragon heart-string, 10 1/2 in," he says handing it to / I wave it and the drawers of the desk fly / "Nope!" I say shoving it back into the / He gives me one after another, but to no avail we can't find me a wand. Sighing, Ollivander looks at the boxes of wands piled on his / "Do you have any other magical abilities that might in influence your mind?" he asks truly / "I can breathe and speak underwater," I say / "One moment, I might have an idea," He mumbles walking to a section very deep in the / I stand at the desk looking for something to satisfy my discomfort. Finding an old leather-bound book, I pick it up off the shelf it sits on in front of a / "Mermaids: Advanced Information and Identification," I say reading the title out loud. It takes me a moment to realize the book and it's title are in a different language. Quickly, I set the book back on the shelf and turn back to the desk to see Ollivander standing there with a single box in his hand and his mouth hanging openbr / "Is that for me to try?" I ask gesturing to the / He closes his mouth, looks at the ancient thing in his hands and manages to get out, "Huh? Umm, oh, yeah." He hands me the / I take the delicate, weather wand gently in my hand. My fingers feeling warm coming in contact with the wood. A smile creeps onto my face. The feeling of my hair changing snaps my back to reality. Pulling a strand into my vision, em /emI see it has turned a seaweed blue. I, lightly, set the wand in the / "This seems like the the perfect wand, but it is too fragile and I don't want to break it," I say trying to hand the box back to / "No, Ms. Hazel you are mistaken. This wand cannot be broken. It is can only be used by the powerful witch or wizard it was made for," He tells me. "In fact, to prove to you that this wand is destined to be yours, read what it says on the side."br / "Rosewood, mermaid hair core, 13 inches, unyielding, 782 C.E," I read. Again, it takes me a moment to realize the different language. "What is this language?" br / "That, my dear, is Mermish Runes. To find a person that can read it without a translation book at hand is very, very, very rare. And if you were to translate it using a book someone wouldn't speak it that fluently. It would take a normal witch or wizard at least ten minutes to translate just what is on that box, let alone the book title you just read," he informs / "What does this mean?"br / "This just means you will accomplish great, powerful things. That is the wand you will be buying today, right?" He asks getting back on topic of a / "Yes, and would it be okay if I borrow that book? I find it interesting," I say as / "You may keep it, I have no use for it," he tells / After paying him ten galleons, I see a boy about eleven, maybe ten, with blinding white hair and bright yellow eyes approach the shop as I exit it. I pretend to pay no attention to him as I walk passed to meet My grandmother at the Leaky Cauldron to pack for Hogwarts /br /br /br /br /br /~ Aurelia/p 


	2. Prologue 2: Percival

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" The train to Hogwarts left tomorrow, and thanks to my procrastination, I hadn't gotten my supplies for the year. I was only ten, but Dumbledore made an exception do to my birthday being less than four weeks after the first day of the first term. As I walked through Diagon Alley, I noticed that I had forgotten to get a wand. I noticed a girl, probably eleven, walking out of the shop. Her hair was brown, but it didn't seem naturally brown. Maybe, she was a metamorphagus as well. She walked passed me without noticing me, which was a rare occurrence considering my blinding white hair, and my bright yellow /br / An old man greeted me at my arrival, whom I suspect to be Mr. Ollivander. Mr. Ollivander perched himself high on a ladder, scavenging for a wand. The old fool had his back turned to the wand I knew would be my own. "Mr. Ollivander, I believe you have your back turned to the wand that is mine."br /br / "And which wand do you think is yours?"br /br / "I don't think; I know, and it is the wand in that burgundy box."br /br / "Oh is it? Well let's just see about that." The old man stumbled down his ladder and reached for the wand that I had pointed out on the bottom of the shelf. He read the label. "Cherry wood, thestral scale core, 12 3/4 inches, pliable." He reluctantly gave me my wand. "Give it a wave. Before following his instructions, I gazed at the beauty of my wand. The cherry was of a pale pink colour, and it had engravements, revealing the black, metallic scales that strangely shimmered, despite the darkness that it hued. "You can see it, can't you?" Mr. Ollivander /br / "The core? Yes I can see it, there are holes all over this wand. How would I not see it?"br /br / "Those are no ordinary scales, those are the scales of a thestral. A thestral is a beautiful creature, but the ability to gaze upon its beauty, is only granted to those who have witnessed death. Who's death have you witnessed, boy?" I proceeded to explain what happened to me as a child...br /br /...When I was five, my father attempted to turn me into an animagus. My father was ignorant of the fact that I would turn into a swordfish. As I lied there, flopping around, my mother walked in and killed my father with the spell "Avada Kedavra." My mum tried to comfort me after she changed me into a human, but I denied her comforting. The only thing I had to remember them was a necklace that had a gem that changed to whatever color my eyes were. The gem seemed magical to me, but I didn't understand what type of magic it held. After my parents' death, I lived with my cousin, Zacharias Smith, until my aunt was placed in St. Mungo's after claiming to be Helga Hufflpuff's descendant. I believe that I descended from Helga Hufflepuff, but I would never admit this, or I would be [placed in St. Mungo's as well. Instead, I live in an orphanage, and my cousin resents me..."br /br / "That is a terrible story, but do you mind if I see the gem?" Ollivander /br / I untucked the necklace from under my shirt and I noticed that the gem was blue, and my hair was long and black. I changed my hair back to white, and I did the same with my eyes, except /br / "Oh, this is the legendary emAnimus Terratius./em"br /br / "What does it do?"br /br / "It lets whoever wears it, turn into any creature they so desire. Which really makes your animagus ability useless." I bought my wand and I left the shop, but I heard the craftsman whisper "emGreat things/em" as I walked out and continued shopping.../p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"XXXXXXXXXX/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" ...Today the train leaves for Hogwarts, and I have already packed my supplies. Yesterday, I also bought myself an owl and a cat. I enchanted my owl, Dusk, to change his feather color to whatever color my hair is. My cat, Dawn, has naturally white fur, and I enchanted her to change her eyes to whatever color my eyes are. Of course, I used a potion, as to not break the /br / When I arrived at King's Cross, I knew immediately knew what to do, I ran towards the pillar between platforms 9 and 10, and I entered platform 9 3/4. The mighty Hogwarts Express stood before me, and I took my first gallant step onto the train. Well, not really, I saw the girl from Ollivander's and I tripped on the train. I picked myself back up and walked towards a room on the train that seemed promising. When I entered, my cousin, Zacharias was sitting next to two other /br / "Why's his hair maroon?" asked one of the /br / "I don't know." My cousin responded, acting as if he had never met me. He shut the door in my face and I found a new compartment. Someone else's stuff was already there. "Aurelia Hazel" read their baggage. I sat down, ignoring the luggage, and I waited for the train to leave. The door started to open, and when I turned my head, the girl from Ollivander's came /br / "Sorry," I said, and i noticed my hair now was pink. Her hair was pink too. I moved to leave, but she placed her hand on my shoulder and beckoned me to sit back /br / "It's fine," she said. We sat down in awkward silence while the train bustled out of the station. Eventually, I decided to let Dawn walk around the room. Dawn curled up on Aurelia's lap, and Aurelia petted her as she purred. "What's her name?"br /br / "Dawn." I answered, /br / "That's a lovel-" The train lights went out and everything was dark and cold. After a few seconds, I heard someone screaming. Suddenly, I felt extremely sad as our door slowly opened. I threw my necklace to /br / "Put it on and think of an animal!" I yelled. She put the necklace on and turned into a wolf. I turned myself into a swordfish and waited for the dementor to leave as I struggled to breathe. The lights came on and I turned back into a human. I removed my necklace to change Aurelia back to human. Her hair was pale yellow and she turned into a pale ginger, which looked like her natural color. I helped her stand /br / "How didn't they see us?" she /br / "Dementors have no eyes, they sense the thoughts and heartbeat of wizards and muggles, but they can't sense those of animals."br /br / Her hair turned brown, and she noticed that I was looking at it. "No, I'm not a metamorphagus. I can only change my hair."br /br / "Oh," I inflated my lips and continued to speak. "I am a metamorphagus."br /br /br /br /~Percival/p 


End file.
